Forbidden Dreams
by Zackkusu
Summary: Just a quick thing I wrote while I was bored... Gippal X Liz Gippal X Rikku


**DISCLAIMER! I own Nothing But this Story... Square-enix owns it all! Except Liz... **

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 1: I miss you.**

Rikku woke up to find herself all sweaty and feverish, her silky blond hair clumped and wet. She knew why. _That dream again, why does he haunt my dreams? We broke up, he was so mean to me, I don't need him anyway..._ The young blond thought to herself. Just as she was getting out of bed she heard someone calling her name. "Rikku, are you up yet." The male voice that could only belong to Tidus. He and Yuna had offered, more like insisted, that she stay with them for a bit. Tidus had been gone for so long, it was only natural that he would want to spend time with her, after all she was one of his best friends and Yuna's little cousin. Rikku got out of bed and called downstairs, "I'm up Tidy. I'm just gonna have a shower 'kay?" She walked to her garment grid and stripped down to nothing.

The shower was cold, as always. _It'll be warm in a minute._ She thought to herself. She washed every inch of her slender body the hard stream of water giving her a painful pleasure as the water pounded against her breasts.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Walking back to her bed she sat down and ran her hands through her hair, she started sobbing and within minutes there was a steady flow of tears stinging her cheeks. "I miss him so much. Why was I such an idiot? Now he's with her, I hope he's happy without me." Just as she lifter her head from her hands Tidus walked in to the room and dropped down to his knees beside her resting her head in his neck. "Are you okay Rikku? I heard the shower stop half an hour ago and you didn't come downstairs, so Yuna sent me to check on you." Rikku only nodded. Tidus reached his hand to grasp her garment grid on the end table. Sobbing Rikku stood up and put on her thief dressphere.

The sun shone bright on the Highroad that day. Alongside Rikku, Ghiki ran and bounced as his master walked along the path. She stooped down to pick up the hyper monkey when she heard that painfully familiar voice, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cid's Little Girl." The girl turned toward the voice that had been haunting her dreams for the past four years. "What do you want Gippal?" She hissed as her walked closer to her, she could see directly into that one beautiful shining emerald eye. "Hey, relax Rikku. I just came to say hi. Geez you act like I'm going to hurt you or something." _Oooh if there weren't people around I'd slap that cocky smile off his face._ She thought as he continued closing the gap between the two of them. _I miss him... _she mentally told herself. Instead of showing her pain she looked up and gave him that smile that could make any guy's knees melt. "Why would you say something like that you big meanie?" He looked down at the young girl standing in front of him. _Damn why was I such an ass?_ He mentally kicked himself for the way he had treated her. He was paying the price for his stupidity now. She hated him, he could tell.

"So Cid's girl. How's life treating you lately?" He was standing directly in front of her. She had to arch her neck to see him. "Not bad Gippal, what about you. Still with that Liz girl?" He looked down at the girl, "Um, Ya, Why?" She shook her head stroking the back of Ghiki's head. "No reason, I was just wondering."

Gippal started walking even closer to her, she started to get nervous, thinking that he was going to hit her like he used to. Instead he traced his hand down her cheek, remembering the last time he saw her, _crying, always crying. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile. _He thought to himself. Without either of them realizing, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Just as Rikku looked up into his emerald eye, an angry female voiced called out to Gippal, "Hey Gippal! What the fuck are you doing huh?" The girl walked up behind Gippal and he released Rikku. The girl raised her hand and landed a painful sounding slap on Rikku's face. Rikku fough back the tears ans she placed her hand over th red mark on her cheek. She took a deep breath and grabbed the girl by the throat, "If you ever touch me again you little bitch, you won't live to see the next daybreak." The other girl struggled and tried to loosen Rikku's grip on her throat, ((A/N: Welcome back to the Jerry Springer Show!)). Rikku Punched the girl in the stomach and Ghiki leapt onto Gippal's shoulder. The blond boy just stood there shocked at Rikku's outburst, he had never seen her attack someone. Rikku continued to punch and kick the other girl.

Suddenly the other girl was on the ground, crying. Rikku looked down at her with disgust. "You forgot, Lizzy, I helped defeat Sin, AND Vegnagun." Gippal looked at Rikku, shocked, "Rikku, What the hell is wrong woth you?" Rikku looked up at him and for the first time realized that she had just done to the girl exactly what Gippal had done to her many times in past. A heavy flow of tears began to sting her tanned cheeks.

Without looking at his girlfriend Gippal grabbed Rikku and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss infornt of everyone on the highroad. "I'm sorry Rikku, Sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

TBC...

A/N: Well second FF fic so what do you guys think? R&R...

Luv ya...

Ciao


End file.
